A splitter nose of a low-pressure compressor of an aircraft turbomachine comprises a separation edge that is subjected during flight to an accumulation of ice. That accumulation of ice results from the flight conditions, in particular the temperature at high altitude. Pieces of ice which become detached from the separation edge may damage the turbomachine by being drawn into the compressor, the accumulated ice may further reduce the output of the turbomachine. In order to overcome this phenomenon, it is known to provide the splitter nose with de-icing means by circulation of hot air in the splitter nose.
The published patent document EP 0918150 A1 discloses a splitter nose of a turbomachine which comprises an annular casing which forms an annular cavity and a separation edge. The splitter nose comprises an annular conduit that is located in the cavity. The conduit is connected to a pipe for supplying hot air and comprises holes, through which the hot air can diffuse in the cavity in order to de-ice the separation edge. The conduit comprises an air inlet with a ball and socket connection with respect to the supply pipe. It further comprises rigid fixing means with respect to the casing. The teaching is advantageous in that the ball and socket connection at the inlet of the conduit is flexible which promotes the strength thereof in the event of expansion of the conduit and associated mechanical constraints. However, the rigid connection of the annular conduit with respect to the casing generates risks involving the conduit breaking.